Pink Flames
by RainWolf Flames
Summary: For the 100 Theme Challenge. First Fanfic; please go easy on me.  -"Because you're my everything; mi amore."


This is the first story I've put on Fanfiction, so please no flames.

The pairing is 2795 (Tsuna and Kyoko, for the people who aren't sure) and the only characters in the drabbles, unless I've named others.

Please enjoy n_n

~1. Introduction~

In all honesty, he hadn't made much of a _good _first impression – he had sprinted towards her, in nothing but his _boxers_, and confessed to her – but now she wonders why she hadn't allowed herself to laugh and allow the experience bring them closer in the first place. It sure would've killed a lot of time, and she'd probably have been married to the handsome man by now, instead of having to wait another week.

~2. Love~

She loved him so much there weren't any words for it, so she strived to show him how much she loved him instead.

~3. Light~

Whenever she accompanied Haru for Appreciation Day, she would begin to feel gluttonous and overweight – until she returned home, and, accurately guessing how she felt, he'd scoop her up into his arms as if she were the lightest of feathers and ask sweetly, "Have you lost weight?"

~4. Dark~

He felt as if his life was just worthless, pathetic, as if he were stumbling through his life, blinded by the darkness and pressure of his new 'career – until he glanced up and found his breath hitch in his throat as he was nearly blinded by the blearing white of her wedding dress.

~5. Seeking Solace~

She first realized he could be more than one of her best friends when she showed up at his office, tears streaming down her face and heartbroken from a failed relationship. He had pushed his important paperwork aside and pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. He held her for what seemed like hours, until he offered to take her out to eat. She realized two things that night; firstly, she had begun to look forward to their outings, and secondly, the man that had broken her heart mysteriously 'disappeared' the day after she sought consolation from the Mafioso Don.

~6. Break Away~

When he couldn't take all of the pain and stress and guilt the dark world of the Mafia brought, she'd pull him into a warm embrace, running her fingers through his spiky brown hair and murmuring into his ear, and he'd forget about it all, until he'd get a call through his ear piece, and he had to tear himself away from her and return to the battlefield.

~7. Heaven~

It didn't matter what kind of situation he found himself in; it only took one sweet hug from her to make him feel like he was in heaven.

~8. He always wondered how she managed to keep an innocent facade when she knew as much as he did about the terrible, dark secrets of the Mafia.

~9. Drive~

She had always been his resolve, his will to live; she drove him to reach things he had only ever dreamed of. Then again, he'd only ever dreamed of marrying her, as well. They were currently expecting their first child.

~10. Breathe Again~

He forced his lungs to work again, forced his heart to return to it's irregular heartbeat, forced himself to push up off the ground and stumble forwards, beginning the long, laboured trek home. As long as she was waiting for him, he would always return to her, no matter what happened.

~11. Memory~

He treasured every moment he spent with his friends; but every second spent with his wife was golden, something he would always remember.

~12. Insane~

The loud, hysteric laugh sent a shiver up her spine; this shell of a man was not the man she loved. She wanted the real Tsuna back.

~13. Misfortune~

Some men would tell her it was so unfortunate that she was engaged to someone so clumsy and fretful in a desperate attempt to flirt with her. She simply laughed sweetly and continued to window-shop, because she wasn't engaged to someone clumsy and fretful; she was marrying Tsunayoshi Sawada, the love of her life.

~14. Smile~

He could come home frustrated, furious and miserable, and she would still find a way to make him forget about all of his problems, and he'd find himself laughing along with her.

~15. Silence~

When he was gone on one of his battles overseas, she would turn the radio on , wash the dishes, invite some friends over, try and call him – anything to fill the silence the lack of his presence created.

~16. Questioning~

"Do you know much I love you?" He'd ask her, running a hand through her long hair.

"Do you know how many times you've said that?"

~17. Blood~

They both wondered how he could bleed that much, before he collapsed at her feet.

~18. Rainbow~

"Hey, Tsu-kun...?"

"Yeah?"

"What does 'Arcabaleno' mean?"

"It means 'Rainbow in Italian, dear."

"You know Italian?"

"Of course."

"Can you say something for me?"

"_Ti adoro, mi fiore._"

"Which means...?"

"I adore you, my flower."

~19. Gray~

He used to only see life in a dull, drab gray; nothing was worth a second glance. But then she came along, and introduced him to all of the beautiful colours she liked.

~20. Fortitude~

He had ignored the sting of his heart whenever he saw her attempt a new relationship, until one particular day, when she had sprinted up to him excitedly.

"Tsuna-kun! I-I have a really important question to ask you!"

He felt his chocolate brown eyes widen with hope, before he nodded for her to continue.

"W-will you..." She trailed of bashfully.

"Go on...?"

"Will...will you..." She took a deep breath before returning her eager gaze onto his face. "Will you be my best man?"

~21. Vacation~

Being the Don of a rich (and fearful) Famiglia allowed him a luxurious beach-house vacation. He didn't really care where he was, though, as long as he got to see his wife in that cute sundress.

~22. Mother Nature~

He thanked Mother Nature that one starry night, when he and his lover were gazing up at the minuscule lights. She gasped in delight when a shooting star shot across the black sky and disappeared behind the tree tops. She asked him what he had wished for. He told her he had wished to spend the rest of his life with her, before revealing the precious, orange and pink ring.

~23. Cat~

"Kyoko-chan...?"

"Yes?" She tore her gaze away from the novel she was reading and rested it on her husband as he tried to calm the excited calico kitten in his hands, it's big friendly eyes fixed on a stray strand of hair that had fallen between his eyes, reaching a paw upwards in an attempt to bat at it.

"...Since when do we have a cat?"

She offered a sweet smile before patting her round belly.

"That's Lucciana-chan. I thought we should practise our parenting skills."

~24. No Time~

When there was no time for words, all they needed was a hug and a kiss before he raced out of the door to help his friends protect their loved ones.

~25. Trouble Lurking~

She wasn't afraid when she found an assassin in her bedroom with a blade at her throat – her husband crashed down onto his head and beat him unconscious for it a heartbeat afterwards.

~26. Tears~

"There, there," He tried to soothe his sobbing wife, though he felt a silent tear trail down his cheek as well. "He was a legendary dog – I just wish I could've been here...!"

"I-I wish I could've _done _something!" The woman cried over the cold body of the black Alsatian that had given it's life for her.

~27. Foreign~

She was never the kind of girl to get jealous, but she couldn't help tightening her grip on her husband's arm when beautiful Italian woman giggled and winked at him as they strolled past.

~28. Sorrow~

He forgot the meaning of the word when he held his newborn daughter in his arms for the first time.

~29. Happiness~

It's all she feels when she watches her husband lying on the grassy hill in the backyard, letting his daughter place a flower crown of lilies upon his head before he scooped her up into his arms with a wide grin.

~30. In the Rain~

They were trapped in the rain, underneath the boughs of the weeping willow tree, when he asked her if she might feel the same way about him, just a little bit, maybe.

~31. Flowers~

When he caught the bouquet at Yamamoto's wedding, he threw a glance at the woman clinging onto his arm affectionately. She merely giggled and asked if Tuesday would do.

~32. Night~

It was nights like these – when he was curled up in bed, arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, murmuring to each other as she ran her hand through his spiky brown hair – that he loved the most.

~33. Expectation~

When they had first started dating, he had apologized and told her she'd have to lower her expectations. She smiled back and informed him that he was better than she had ever dreamed.

~34. Stars~

When they shared their first kiss, under the light of the full moon, the stars seemed to glow brighter.

~35. Hold my Hand~

He caught her arm and begged her not to leave him. He caught her wrist and stubbornly told her to look at him. He caught her hand and pulled her into their first kiss.

~36. Precious Treasure~

She had never seen him tremble or shake, because he was always fearless and courageous. But she giggled when she noticed he had weak knees when he held their daughter in his arms.

~37. Eyes~

Everyone told him he had amazing eyes. He would smile and simply reply, "Then you haven't met my wife."

~38. Abandoned~

When he came home to find the lights off and no sign of his family _anywhere, _he began to panic, calling their names and searching each room thoroughly, until he found his wife creeping down the corridor and told him they were playing spotlight.

~39. Dreams~

He was just about to kiss the girl of his dreams when Lambo woke him up. Reborn watched with an amused smirk as the boy tried to strangle the child for ruining his dream, until Gokudera arrived and showed him how to do it properly.

~40. Rated~

"Cielo-chan is ranked first as the cutest girl in the world!" Fuuta smiled at his older brother figure's giggling little girl.

"Really?"

"Probably – she's _adorable_, Tsuna-nii!"

~41. Teamwork~

He opened a drowsy eye to check the time, and found 2:00 am blink back at him on his digital alarm clock as he heard the cries of the baby from the other room. He sat up, but his wife grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You already tend to her when you're home; I'll do it."

"But you look after her when I'm not here; _I'll _do it."

"Why don't we do it together, then?"

The baby's cries faded into soft giggles when she saw her parents' faces smiling down at her.

~42. Standing Still~

She stood, completely frozen with shock, staring at the man down the street, who seemed to be in a similar state at the sight of her.

"Mummy?" The child tugged on the woman's hand, before pointing a small finger at the man. "Who's that?"

"T-Tsu-kun...?"

The man gave a disbelieving smile, and the next moment, he had both her and the child in a warm embrace, so tight she believed he'd never let go, and she was so glad he wouldn't.

"I'm home..."

~43. Dying~

"Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

He looked up at his wife, who sat on the arm of his chair, her eyes glittering curiously.

"...What does dying feel like?"

He blinked, mildly surprised at her curiosity, before answering with, "A lot better when you know you're coming back to someone who loves you."

~44. Two Roads~

They were never supposed to cross paths; but they never really did. He simply jumped the fence and walked with her.

~45. Illusions~

He knew her too well to be fooled by Mukoro's illusions. But that didn't mean he didn't miss her, so he ended up chasing the illusionist around camp, arms outstretched towards his throat as the other Guardians laughed and watched.

"Mukoro, I'm going to god damn _kill you!_"

~46. Family~

He thought he couldn't get any happier when he married the love of his life. He realized just how wrong he was when they added two children to the family.

~47. Creation~

It felt a little bit strange, holding his giggling daughter in his arms and watching his wife feed their newborn son, when he realized they had both created these beautiful blessings, but it made him unbelievably happy as well.

~48. Childhood~

Whenever she thought of her childhood, she'd smile. Most average people she knew would have remembered ice-cream and summer break and school; she remembered laughing with her friends, ten years in the future, watching the boys train for battle, and yet still find the time to be kids.

~49. Stripes~

"Stripes look surprisingly good on you." She smiled at him when he asked had her opinion on the outfit he had picked for their first parent-teacher conference.

~50. Breaking the Rules~

"Tsuna? What're you doing, we have to wait till the Varia comes!

"Forget the Varia; my wife's trapped in there, I'm getting her out!"

~51. Sport~

He may not be a big rough jock, but he could beat up the whole football team _twice_, if he had to.

~52. Deep in Thought~

Sometimes, when he was alone in his office, he'd stare out of the window and wonder what she was doing, until one of his Guardians would finally snap him out of his trance and inform him that it was time to go home.

~53. Keeping a Secret~

It had been hard keeping the truth from the two girls, but even harder to _tell _them the truth.

~54. Tower~

Without a moment's hesitation, he stormed through the castle, knocking all attacking guards unconscious, until he reached the tower that was her prison, punched the old wooden door off of its hinges and scooped her into his arms.

"Well, this is an eventful day."

~55. Waiting~

She continued to wait for him, forcing a smile for her children. She'd never stop waiting and searching, not until he had returned home.

~56. Danger Ahead~

He refused to let her come with him to protect the children, until he saw her prowess with shiruken.

~57. Sacrifice~

"Please, let them go!" He begged the cloaked man. "I'll do anything! Just let my family go!"

The cloaked man grinned darkly.

"Anything...?"

~58. Kick In the Head~

"What if they're keeping her in a cage of bees? She's _allergic _to bees! O-or what if they've hurt her? Oh my _God_, she's hurt! I just know it, she's hurt! What am I going to-"

_SLAP!_

"...Thanks, Yamamoto."

"Don't mention it."

~59. No Way Out~

He knew there was no way out of his dangerous predicament when she locked the door behind them, folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look that clearly questioned where he had been.

~60. Rejection~

She had only laughed when he had confessed to her ten years ago because she never thought that someone like him could ever feel the same way about her.

~61. Fairy Tale~

She was the beautiful princess that everyone adored; he was the clumsy peasant that happened to catch her eye.

~62. Magic~

Resolve could be considered a kind of magic – it brought the two of them together, and that was a miracle in itself.

~63. Do Not Disturb~

"Hey, Tsuna`"

"_Baka! _Address Juudiame properly!"

Gokudera pushed past the Rain Guardian and opened the door to his boss' room.

"Juudaime-"

_THWACK!_

The two Guardians hastily closed the door, realizing their boss' _wife_ didn't want to be disturbed – it was quite obvious in how fast she had thrown the shiruken currently implanted into the door, and how close it had been to decapitating them.

~64. Multitasking~

He failed at multitasking; it was obvious he couldn't spend quality time with his wife and finish his paperwork at the same time.

So he dumped the paperwork.

~65. Horror~

You couldn't imagine how much of it she felt when saw his chocolate brown eyes lose their life, and he was thrown aside like a used ragdoll as Byakuran turned to Yuni.

~66. Traps~

He wasn't prepared when his children leapt at him from seemingly nowhere and began to tickle him until he surrendered, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

~67. Playing the Melody~

He learnt how to waltz with her as his partner and Gokudera at the piano. It was like that at their anniversary party, too; expect he was dancing with his daughter, who had to stand on his feet to dance properly, as Gokudera showed his own giggling little girl the notes.

~68. Hero~

He had always been her hero, he was currently her hero, and he would be hero forever more.

~69. Annoyance~

"For the love of God, Lambo, I am _not _telling you how babies are made!"

~70. 67%~

"Computers are stupid..."

"Huh? Why? I thought you said computers were awesome, because they finished paperwork quickly?"

"Not when they freeze and screw up around 67% of my paperwork."

~71. Obsession~

He couldn't help it; she was his everything.

~72. Mischief Managed~

He wasn't all that happy when he opened the door to his office and found a bucket of ice-cold water pour down onto his head. Behind the kitchen door, his son and Yamamoto high-fived at their successful prank.

~73. I Can't~

"I can't," He shook his head and took a step away from her. "I can't drag you deeper into this."

She gave him a sweet smile and determinedly stepped forward and took his hands in hers.

"You already have."

~74. Are You Challenging Me?~

"I love you." She smiled, running a hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace and replied, "I love you more."

"That's impossible, Tsu-kun."

"Challenge accepted."

~75. Mirror~

"Are you ready?" He asked, entering the bedroom to find his wife frowning at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm missing something..."

"Nonsense," He pulled her into a hug from behind, resting his chin upon her head and gazing at her reflection. She took another glance at her reflection and smiled, realizing she had found exactly what she had been missing before – him.

~76. Broken Pieces~

He wanted to scream with rage and sorrow and pure _hopelessness, _but found himself offering her a sweet smile instead.

"Congratulations; I'm glad you found someone as special as him."

~77. Test~

She didn't care that he wasn't exactly test smart – he was a genius on the battlefield, and a genius with her heart.

~78. Drink~

"Want a drink?" She offered him the water bottle happily. He took it with a smile and thanked her. He also took the time to thank God for the wonderful life he was now blessed with before he took a swig.

~79. Starvation~

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up when the door to their boss' room opened – and immediately jumped back in surprise at his exhausted state.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" The Storm Guardian cried as his boss stumbled towards the kitchen counter of their temporary base and sat down on one of the stools.

"You look like you've been starving in the dessert for a year! What the hell happened?" The Rain Guardian asked, leaning over the counter.

The Sky Guardian's head hit the table and he mumbled something that roughly sounded like, "I miss Kyoko."

~80. Words~

He was never really any good with words; even more so when he proposed to her.

He wasn't very sure if she'd understood what she had squealed yes to.

~81. Pen and Paper~

If he wasn't test smart, he certainly was writing smart; he managed to capture her heart with a simple romantic letter whenever he went away.

~82. Can You Hear Me?~

Hana, Haru and I-Pin were staring at Kyoko with awe and amazement.

"How long has she been on that phone?"

Haru checked her watch before answering, "Four whole hours, now!"

"Can you hear me _now_?" She asked patiently, as if the signal had only begun to break up, instead of four hours ago. She gave a smile when he finally answered, "Yeah, I hear you. About time, too – if that had gone on any longer I would've come straight home."

She grinned cheekily, "What did you say?"

~83. Heal~

He'd gladly take a few lethal hits, just as long as she was his nurse.

~84. Out Cold~

He threw Lambo hard against the wall when he began to pester his wife with cheeky questions about their love life.

"Good job, Juudaime – knocked the stupid cow out cold!"

~85. Spiral~

When she had said yes to their first date, he had smiled and calmly walked out of the house – before his hands set alight of their own accord, and he spiralled upwards into the sky, cheering, "Yes! She said _yes!_"

~86. Seeing Red~

He never understood how you could get so angry you saw red, until it happened to him, when an opposing family dared to bring his family into the battle. The whole Mafioso family disappeared afterwards, and, fortunately, no other family dared to repeat their foolish actions.

~87. Food~

"I've made you and Kyoko a wedding cake."

"U-um, thanks, Bianchi..."

"Don't worry, Juudaime, I'll take care of it! Hey, cow! I got a cake for you!"

~88. Pain~

It didn't matter to him that he was covered in deep wounds; they only stung because she was crying for him.

~89. Through the Fire~

He caught a glimpse of his wife and children, trapped in a large cage, clinging onto each other with fear as the flames began to close in on them and lick at the metal bars. He awoke with a start, realized he'd fallen asleep on the sofa, raced to the bedroom he shared with his wife and threw open the door. He was so relieved to see them all safe and sound that he woke them up as he scooped them all into his arms.

~90. Triangle~

He was always scared that Kyoko would see Haru latch onto him admiringly and assume they were in some kind of relationship, until Gokudera reassured him that he was involved in a love triangle, and, if he worked hard, he would acquire the girl he yearned for. The fourteen year old invested in a dictionary ten minutes after their conversation.

~91. Drowning~

She attempted to take a breath of air, but inhaled salty water instead. She coughed and hacked, desperately trying to break the surface, but she couldn't distinguish wish way was up or down anymore. She was sure she was going to drown, underneath the rolling waves, until she saw him break through the surface and pull her to the safety of the shore.

"It's okay," He reassured her as she clutched onto his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. He hugged her closer and began drying her off with a brightly-coloured towel. "I'll _never _let you drown. _Never_."

~92. All That I Have~

"I'll protect you," His voice cracked with fear, but he stood his ground in front of her. "I promise, I'll protect you with everything I have! W-with my dying will!"

~93. Give Up~

"I give up – I can't do it." He sighed in defeat, slightly frustrated that he couldn't tie his own daughter's hair. His wife took the orange scrunchy from him and deftly tied the little girl's hair into a ponytail. The man folded his arms across his chest and huffed, "I could do it – it's just better if the mother does it."

"Right. Whatever you say, dear."

"No, seriously."

"Okay~."

"Kyoko-chan!"

`~94. Last Hope~

He was torn; he had really believed he could protect them from the dark world of the Mafia – he realized what a fool he had been. The only way to save the planet was to get his family involved.

He opened the door slowly and hesitantly began, "Kids...? Daddy has to talk to you..."

~95. Advertisement~

"If I was on TV, what do you think I'd be doing?" Reborn asked Yamamoto one uneventful morning. After a moment of thought (Gokudera was _very _surprised), he answered, "An advertisement."

"For _what_?" Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at them, tearing his gaze away from the newspaper he was reading. "'Buy one baby hit-man tutor, get one whole Mafia family free?'"

"What about Kyoko?" Reborn continued, as if the man wasn't even there.

"Don't even _think _of involving my wife in your twisted games!"

~96. In the Storm~

They both sat, side by side on the couch, watching Gokudera strangling Lambo as if it were a TV program.

"Stupid cow, don't touch my dynamite! I'll bloody blow you up, you pathetic excuse of a cow!"

"Put me down, you stupid... Stupidera!"

"You can't even call me _names _right!"

~97. Safety First~

"Careful!" He swept her into his arms and carried her down the stairs, setting her down carefully at the kitchen counter. "You might've tripped and hurt the baby!"

~98. Puzzle~

"What's a five-letter word for 'miracle?'" He asked his wife as she prepared breakfast, while he was busy with a crossword puzzle. She smiled and answered, "Tsuna."

He chose to scribble 'Kyoko' into the empty boxes instead.

~99. Solitude~

She'd never liked the feeling of isolation; like she was the queen of the school, like she was better than everyone. She fell in love with Tsuna because he had a way of making her feel special without creating the feeling of isolation which normally followed.

~100. Relaxation~

He only ever felt truly relaxed when he was sitting outside, arm around his wife's shoulders as they watched their children play and laugh at Gokudera and Yamamoto's bickering, Rhyoei practising his powerful punches on an innocent tree nearby, Hibari sitting beside the children, waiting patiently for the little girl to finish the flower crown for him, Lambo eating all of the candy behind him, Haru reprimanding him for making such a mess, Bianchi chasing him with a platter of poison cooking, Reborn smirking on his shoulder, and Chrome happily chatting with I-Pin beside them.

Hope you liked it. Please r&r. No flames please.


End file.
